


A Selfish Wish

by rdmlily



Series: WoLtober 2020 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, M/M, Minor death mention (non graphic), WoLtober (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdmlily/pseuds/rdmlily
Summary: He once wished for peace, now he only wished for him.
Relationships: Hythlodaeus/Azem, Hythlodaeus/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: WoLtober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957006
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	A Selfish Wish

**Author's Note:**

> TW: death mention (non graphic)  
> \--  
> sad time jim

The only thing he ever wished for was peace.

Long ago, when the world was dying, the star's brilliance faltering like a flame caught in the turbulent winds of an impending storm, he wished for peace. When those he loved so dearly turned their backs to him, all because he wanted  _ more _ for their people. When he had to watch light after blissful light fade from the streets of Amaurot to feed their  _ hope _ , their  _ salvation _ .

All he wished for, was peace.

That is, until a certain someone disappeared. Not in another wave of twinkling stars dimming in the maw of a crystalline idol. Not in the way his companions disappeared, turning their clouded judgements away from him, tainted saccharine violet by crystal. No, no this someone was simply  _ gone _ . Soul no longer burning bright amid the dwindling rabble, and yet it had not risen to be consumed by the idol.

It had simply vanished, without a trace.

And while the city braced for it's final day, while he hunkered alone, defeated by his own stubborn inability, he had one more wish. A selfish wish. No longer for the same peace he had once sought. No longer for the star, no longer for his brethren. No… This wish was for him and him alone.

So as the curtains of fire and chaos flooded the very fabric of the city, beloved Amaurot aflame, sundered by despair and fear, he closed his eyes. Before he felt his own soul unwind, threads fading, alone in the cold fires of the end, he let his selfish wish dance with the pained tears that failed to quench the flames that would soon take him.

"I wish, more than anything, that you're safe, wherever you are. I wish you would come back to me, just this once, but… More than that… Please, just be alive. Live, forever more, and don't let your light die this day."

And when that final curtain fell, his wish rose into the sky with the flickering dredges of his soul, entangling, twinkling like a single star.

That single star rose, and rose, until a gentle set of hands encapsulated it. A star, holding a single selfish wish, held tenderly by the one for whom the wish was made. Held fast to his chest, stained gently with self loathsome tears. A promise whispered to the star, an answer to that wish, like a parting kiss to the heavens before being released to find its way home, somewhere far beyond the reaches of time.

"I promise, your wish will not be in vain. If I may be so bold, so selfish again, even in this fleeting moment… I wish that you, too, would live, forevermore."


End file.
